Sole Survivor
The Sole Survivor is the title held by the winner of reality TV show, Survivor. Being a Sole Survivor requires the having the highest number of votes from the Jury. Prize The Sole Survivor receives a check of $1,000,000, to be received after the season finale. Some winners additionally received a car that is usually similar to the one given at a reward challenge where a car was also given. Furthermore, the Sole Survivor is still eligible for winning the Fan Favorite Award. List of Sole Survivors Trivia *Andrew is the first, and so far only, Sole Survivor to receive all the jury votes. He also won the most jury votes to win, being 7. **For total jury votes won across seasons, Raine holds that record with 8 total. *While no winner has come close to playing a "Perfect Game", Jiro has come the closest; winning Fan Favorite, getting no votes cast against him, and winning almost all of the jury votes, only missing Zaeed's vote. *Andrew is the first Sole Survivor to win the Fan Favorite Award, but he wasn't the winner of the season he won it in. (Survivor: All-Stars) **Raine would be the first to win Fan Favorite, and also win the season. However, she was tied for Fan Favorite. Without any ties, Jiro was the first winner to win Fan Favorite, and also win his season. *There have been 16 male winners, and 6 female winners. *Out of the female winners, Raine holds the record for most jury votes won, being 6. *En-Tee-I is the oldest winner by date of victory, while Eevee is the youngest winner. However, Batgirl is currently the youngest by birth date. *There has so far been only one LGBT Sole Survivor, being Eevee. *Samantha, Eevee, Cousteau, Mordin, En-Tee-I, Dixie, and Reala are the only winners to not be human at all. *Super Mario Bros and Mortal Kombat are the only two series to be represented by two winners. *Mordin is the first Sole Survivor to beat a returning player in the Final 3. **He would later be joined by Nightwolf and Dixie. *Tatsuki currently holds the record for the most challenges won in a single season, being 13. **Tatsuki and Dixie also tie the record for most individual immunity wins, with four. **For the guys, Beat holds the record with 11 wins. Individually wise, Beat, Mordin, and En-Tee-I are tied with three immunity wins. *Samantha and Jiro are the only winners to win the game with zero votes cast against them during the game. *Samantha and Raine are the only two winners to never win a single individual challenge. However, Samantha is the only winner to never take part in an individual reward. *Curtis and Ryo are tied for having the most votes cast against them, while still winning their season, being 11. *Beat and Andrew are the only winners to return to the game twice after winning the game the first time. *Only five winners have won the game as returning players; Ryo, Ben, Jordan, En-Tee-I, and Rain. All of them won on their second try. **Ben is the only one of those winners to win in a season with new players. *Samantha, Cousteau, Raine, Nightwolf, Rain, Batgirl, Tatsuki, and Reala are the only winners to never get their torch snuffed, as of now. **Rain was technically voted off in Edenia, but he never got his torch snuffed, since he never had one yet. **Andrew, Robert, and Dixie were never offically voted off, having lost tiebreakers or pulled a purple rock, but still had their torches snuff. *Robert and Dixie are the only winners to draw the purple rock. **In addition to them, Curtis, Eevee, En-Tee-I, Jiro, Mordin, Rain, and Raine have participated in purple rock drawings. Robert also took part in one other drawing. *The most winners have come from a RED tribe: Beat, Andrew, Jordan, Metal Mario, and Dixie. **ORANGE tribe winners: Curtis, Samantha, Cousteau, and Rain. **YELLOW tribe winners: Ryo and Tatsuki. **GREEN tribe winners: Robert and Raine, **BLUE tribe winners: Mordin, En-Tee-I, Nightwolf, and Reala. **PURPLE tribe winners: Squall, Ben, Jiro, and Batgirl. **PINK tribe winners: Eevee.